


Where Dreams Come True

by Tayani



Series: Retail AU [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Retail AU, mild petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Akira and Goro celebrate their anniversary with a trip to Destinyland.





	Where Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for Ghost! Find him on twitter [@J0KERR420](https://twitter.com/J0KERR420)

With the amount of time Akira had spent – together with all of their mutual friends, _and_ Goro’s manager – planning for what they should do on their first anniversary of being together, one would think he was planning a wedding, and not just a little getaway for a day and a half to Tokyo’s Destinyland.

It did require a lot of planning, though. Not the trip itself – Goro has been sighing dreamily about them going to the amusement park in question all together for _months_ , if not years – Akira knew perfectly well this was what they had to do for the occasion. No, the problem was the fact he wanted the two of them and all of their friends to go together, and for it to be a surprise for Goro, _and_ the fact most of their friends worked in the same places they did, and as such, it was increasingly difficult for all of them to take a day off at the same time.

Akira actually baked Goro’s manager cookies at one point. He still thought they were the deciding factor, seeing as ever since receiving a huge box of home-made, chocolate chip cookies, the man seemed to at least _try_ to work everyone’s schedules in a way that would leave them the Wednesday and Friday free. With Thursday being the national holiday, Akira planned for them to go to Destinyland early morning on Wednesday, stay the night there, then come back home on Thursday and he and Goro could have a whole long weekend just to themselves afterwards, too.

He still couldn’t believe it somehow worked out.

Wednesday morning came with Goro so tangled up in their sheets, Morgana curled up in his arms, that Akira had troubles leaving them without disrupting his two favourite boys. He rolled out of the futon quietly and smiled softly at the sweet picture; his boyfriend stirring a bit in his sleep and scrunching his nose up in displeasure as he leaned back, in search of warmth that was no longer there.

It was so easy, Akira reflected, to get used to sleeping together. To get used to _living_ together, really. It happened so gradually, too. After they agreed to try, few months ago, Akira started spending more and more nights over. One day, he just left a change of clothes over, for convenience. Then another. Then he forgot his toothbrush and had to buy a new one, and that one just stayed at Goro’s place. Then Morgana started coming with him, because Sojiro couldn’t take care of him all the time, and Goro bought him a new litter box. Then, bags of cat litter, cans of food and Morgana’s treasure box of shiny toys somehow ended up at Goro’s place, too.

One day, Akira woke up with Goro curled up against his chest and drooling over his neck  and Morgana purring on the other side of the brunet, and realized he didn’t really need to go back anywhere, because he was more than surely _home_.

The kitchen was the easiest for him to subtly shift into it being _his_ kitchen. It wasn’t that Goro didn’t know how to cook – it was that he could never be bothered to really cook when things like ready-made meals and cup ramen existed. Akira changed this, to absolutely no one’s protests. And as, half an hour later, he was kneeling by their futon and setting a tray with pancakes, orange juice and coffee down on the low table beside it, he thought Goro might actually be quite happy he decided to take care of their meals from then on.

“Good morning, love.” Akira whispered, leaning over Goro; pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the brunet’s lips, feeling them curling up softly into the kiss. Still, Goro had his eyes firmly closed when he pulled away, and Akira smirked, leaning in once more.

“Hey~ Sleeping beauty, wake up~” he purred, kissing him again, and again; and then starting to pepper soft, gentle kisses over the brunet’s cheeks, kissing every freckle he could see. When this didn’t work – even though Goro was definitely awake now, and grinning with his eyes closed, Akira rolled his eyes and started to tickle him. Now, that worked like a charm.

“S-Stop that! Stop! I’m awake, alright, I’m awake now!” Goro shrieked and jumped out the bed, dislodging Morgana from his place and making him meow indignantly. Goro huffed and sat up on the futon, though he was still smiling; and this time, as Akira kissed him, he kissed back with gusto.

“…happy anniversary, love.” Goro purred, and Akira blinked at him, before laughing.

“Damn, you beat me to it.” he whispered, brushing their noses together. “But _I_ made you breakfast in bed to make up for the lateness.”

“Oh, I could smell it. I love you.” Goro smiled and pulled Akira close to sit beside him. Both of them scooted closer to the low table and chuckled, starting to eat their pancakes, leaning against one another and feeding each other playfully as Morgana munched happily on his bowl of cat food Akira prepared beforehand.

“So.” Goro murmured once they were almost done, and leaned back with his cup of coffee, leaning comfortably against Akira’s side. “I got breakfast in bed… more or less, and I have a proper gift for you which I’m going to give you the moment I feel like moving from here. Do you have any plans for us for today, or are we just winging it? I mean, with so many days free we can _celebrate_ all we want.” Goro smirked lightly, and his hand moved slowly over, brushing down Akira’s thigh – and for a very, very short moment the raven thought of throwing it all to hell and ditching their Destinyland plans, and weeks of planning be damned.

Still, he shook himself off it pretty fast and smiled, taking Goro’s hand and kissing his palm softly.

“In the evening, I’m gonna carry you to bed and _celebrate_ all you want. For the day, though, I actually do have plans.”

“Oh?” Goro smiled expectantly, only to pout when Akira pressed a finger to his lips and blinked at him innocently. “…fine. Don’t tell me. In this case, you’re not getting _your_ gift until we get back.” Goro huffed, and Akira actually laughed, before kissing him. It tasted of coffee and pancakes, that kiss; and Akira decided this was his favourite taste so far.

“Fine. Though, we might not make it home today, love; so pack your gift in your bag if you can and dress up, and we’re leaving in some hour or so, okay?”

“Okay.” Goro smiled lightly, nudging Akira’s cheek with his nose. “I’m going to trust you on this.”

 

* * *

 

It took Goro two train changes to realize where they were going.

Admittedly, Akira was leading them a rather roundabout way, just to surprise his lover more; but once they finally got onto the train which was going to get them straight to their destination, Goro looked at Akira just once; and started to positively _bounce_ on his seat, trembling with excitement and grinning the biggest grin as he squeezed Akira’s hand.

The raven really didn’t need any more thanks than this.

They met up with the rest of their friends in front of the gates. Ryuuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba and Haru were all there, all excited and all running to them and giving them a huge group hug and congratulations on the occasion, and all of them explaining to Goro in messy voices interrupted by laughter how they managed to all simultaneously take a day off from work, just to come and hang out here with them, together.

Admittedly, it took a while of just standing there in the queue, waiting to get in. It was a weekday, and they were there for the opening, so the queue was more just waiting until 9 am than for any other reason. There weren’t many people, by Destinyland standards, and Akira could see how excited Goro had gotten for all the rides they will be able to go for and all the fun they will be able to have.

They decided to keep together at first – with a full day ahead of them, it’s not like they needed to hurry, but none of them wanted to waste time. Ann and Haru dragged them to the giftshop first, where they got a map – and as everyone bent over it and discussed where to go first and where to go after that, by the time they raised, somehow all of them had cute, animal-ears headbands on their heads. Akira laughed, reaching his hands up to feel up his black cat ears while simultaneously melting at the sight of Goro with fluffy, brown bunny ears – one of which flopped adorably down, making his boyfriend look almost like a cute stuffed animal.

It definitely made Akira unable to keep his hands off him.

“Get _off_ , you dork.” Goro giggled and pushed him away, trying to escape Akira’s eskimo kisses and twist himself out of his boyfriend’s arms, to their friends’ laughter and wolf-whistling.

“Can’t help it.” Akira grinned, finally catching him off guard and pecking the tip of Goro’s nose. “Cat’s hunt bunnies, didn’t you know?”

“Oh? You’re planning to eat me?”

“Cuddle you, _for now_.” Akira purred; and leaned back with a grin, though not before pressing a soft kiss to Goro’s blushing, freckled cheek.

Plan established, their group moved to the first ride of the day. Queues weren’t long, and anyway, even standing in queues felt nice when one was in company such as they were, and could spend time teasing Ryuuji, taking group selfies and complain and gossip about their work. One wonderful ride after the other they went to, and it took Goro getting sick on the Space Mountain Ride for them to get off for long enough to think of getting some food – and by that time, Destinyland filled with people, and they all realized how hungry they were.

Akira stayed with his pale, greenish boyfriend on a bench nearby, gently rubbing his back while the rest of the group searched for a restaurant where they could all transport Goro – Akira’s kisses and teases serving for him to slowly regain his colour. By the time they sat down with their drinks – the brunet opting for some mint tea this time – even he was starting to smile and joke around once more.

The food was delicious, and Akira grinned what Ann, Makoto, Haru and Futaba all called the _dumbest_ grin when Goro finally teased him back and even fed him bits of his food, giving the raven a kiss that tasted of cake and ice cream after they were done.

They split up after lunch – with many hugs, just in case they won’t be able to find one another during the parade. Ryuuji and Yusuke wanted to go to the haunted house; Futaba dragged Ann to go on the space ride with her once more, and Makoto and Haru disappeared somewhere without even telling them where they were headed. And as their friends slowly retreated all in different directions, Goro smiled and grabbed Akira’s arm, tugging him in the direction of the Pooh’s Hunny Hunt ride.

“Seriously?” Akira chuckled, slowing them down and tangling their fingers together.

“What? You don’t need to go, if you don’t want to.” Goro huffed, scrunching his nose. It was something he did from time to time, that face – but what with the bunny ears still on and his cheeks still flushed in excitement, Akira was inevitably reminded of a cute little bunny scrunching his nose at him.

Really, he shouldn’t be blamed for not being able to stop himself from kissing Goro like this. It really, really wasn’t his fault.  

“Oh, I want to.” he purred once they parted, grinning when he saw Goro shake his head at him in amusement.

“Are you going to kiss me every time I open my mouth now?” he said in exasperation, and Akira grinned and leaned in again, laughing as Goro snorted and pushed him playfully away.

“Whaaaat.” Akira whined, his eyes shining with mischief. “You like my kisses, bunny-rabbit. Admit it.”

“Tch…” Goro rolled his eyes, smiling as he cupped Akira’s cheek and pressed their lips softly together; and then led them, again, towards the ride.

It was fun, Akira had to admit – even if most of the fun was him watching how excited and happy Goro got, how much he enjoyed himself, how his crimson eyes shone with happiness whenever another familiar character waved at them or another beautifully crafted scene welcomed their eyes.

Akira privately decided that the pictures he took on this ride – of both of them, but mostly of Goro – will all end up printed and in frames.

They went for the Ferris wheel next, and then Goro braved the Splash Mountain ride Akira really wanted go for; and before they knew it, the sun was already starting to set.

“We could probably squeeze in one more ride before the parade, if you wanted to.” Akira murmured quietly, smiling as he squeezed Goro’s hand, leaning in to kiss his temple.

“No… I just want to walk around with you, if that’s okay. Maybe… we could get some cotton candy?”

“Sounds nice.” Akira nodded, and ten minutes later, they were both laughing and trying to balance two huge wats of cotton candy while they took a selfie together. Goro leaned back against Akira’s chest, and the raven smiled down at him before being pulled into one more kiss – one that tasted sweet and somehow _warm_ , one that tasted of love.

“…doesn’t it remind you of that trip to the amusement park, back in high school?” Goro murmured after a while as they sat there, eating their treats, Goro trying to stop Akira from stealing bits of his cotton candy.

“You mean the one during which I made you feel so sick on the Mad Tea Party ride you had to go home early?”

“The same.” Goro laughed, smiling to himself as he leaned against Akira’s side. “You know I didn’t mind it back then? I was so sick, but you ended up escorting me home and was super worried and kept apologizing to me…”

“I was crushing so hard on you back then. Honest to god, I tried to get you dizzy on that ride so I could have an excuse to hold your hand and help you walk around. It… backfired pretty badly, hadn’t it?”

“How long exactly were we crushing on one another before we got together? You asked me out during graduation, but…”

“Honestly, I feel like it was love at first sight for me. I mean, can you blame me? Have you looked in the mirror, ever?” Akira laughed and kissed Goro’s cheek, smiling over at him softly. “But… I don’t know. At first I wasn’t sure if you swing that way… then I was scared you only saw me as a friend. The pining was so bad, I just… didn’t have enough guts to confess, until the very last moment.”

“I’d laugh at you, if it wasn’t the same with me.” Goro shook his head, pushing a stray tuft of hair behind his ear. “Remember that time I almost got caught trying to break into the headmaster’s office? After you told me there was a proof on Kamoshida there?”

“…what about it?”

“That was because of you.” Goro blushed, looking away. “I wanted to do something… something you’d think I’m cool for. I was scared you’d think I’m boring, always sticking to the rules…”

“Well.” Akira smiled brightly again. “It _was_ pretty cool.”

“Really?”

“Mhm…”

They kissed again; sweet and soft and gentle; and finished their cotton candy, throwing the sticky sticks from it away before linking hands again.

“…so, a walk?” Akira whispered, and Goro smiled up at him softly.

“A walk would be wonderful.”

Though it was already getting dark, the evening was warm and pleasant. They walked – laughing at children playing, smiling as they passed other couples, watching through the windows at the cute gifts and gadgets set up for sale. They found Haru and Makoto on their way; and then joined the rest of their group, already standing by the railing of the upcoming parade, ready to enjoy it all together. In the crowd of their friends, Goro squeezed Akira’s hand and leaned against him softly; and as the raven looked over at him, he was met with a look so sweet and filled with love he could hardly breathe.

And then, just as the parade has started, Goro pulled him closer to himself, waiting until Akira looked at him before producing a small, beautiful box from his pocket. The raven’s eyes widened; and widened more when Goro opened it, revealing two simple, plain rings resting there.

“I did say I have a gift for you, didn’t I?” he murmured, and Akira’s hands shook as he brushed his fingertips over the smoothness of the metal. Goro smiled, taking his hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

“It’s nothing too much. They weren’t that expensive, either… and in a few years, perhaps, I’d love to give you a proper ring. But I thought… I want everyone to know you’re taken, Akira. And, if you wouldn’t mind, then…”

Around them, their friends cheered and laughed together, watching the parade. And yet, in the little circle of warmth and light that surrounded them, Akira felt like it was just him and Goro, alone in the whole world. He nodded; words failed him as Goro beamed and took one of the rings, slipping it carefully onto Akira’s finger, before blushing as the raven did the same for him.

“…one correction, though.” Akira whispered finally, pressing a kiss to the ring now adoring Goro’s finger. “In a while, when we’re both ready… I’ll be the one to surprise you with a proper ring, love.”

 

* * *

 

“You just keep doing this today.” Akira laughed quietly, looking up at Goro as the brunet looked back at him with a smile before looking back into the mirror, brushing his hair carefully. They were in their hotel room – after a long, relaxing bath together, clean and warm and wearing the soft bathrobes the hotel provided. Akira has been laying on the bed, idly thinking of turning on the TV, so that they could watch some movie or the other, though in reality, he was having way too much fun watching Goro, or else stretching his hand before his eyes – admiring the band of silver wrapped snugly around his ring finger there.

“Doing what?” Goro hummed, setting the brush finally down and smiling at himself in the mirror, before standing up and joining his lover on the bed. Akira grinned and rested his hands on the brunet’s waist, pulling him up, until Goro was straddling him.

“Surprising me. I tried to prepare you surprise breakfast in bed, you beat me to wishing you a happy anniversary. I organized this whole trip behind your back to make you happy, you went ahead and gave me a ring… you just beat me at this so thoroughly, what am I going to do with you?” Akira laughed.

“It’s not a competition… And besides, not in my wildest dreams did I expect you’ll be able to pull off a trip to Destinyland for us. Not with everyone there…” Goro smiled softly again and leaned in for a kiss, his hand coming up to cup Akira’s cheek. “You’re amazing.”

“Let’s concede that we’re both amazing, then.”

“Oh, I can agree to that.” Goro laughed and shook his head – only to snicker slightly and look down at Akira, hands moving down, slowly untying the strap holding his bathrobe together. “Besides, about your earlier question…”

“Mmm?”

“I can think of quite a few things you can _do with me_ tonight.”

“Oh?” Akira grinned. His hands moved, too, untying Goro’s bathrobe for him as well; and the raven let out a little, pleased sigh as it fell open and slid down Goro’s arms, baring him for Akira’s eyes completely. He was so beautiful; no matter how many times Akira saw him, Goro’s beauty always took his breath away.

“I do believe you promised me we’ll _celebrate_ in the evening.”

“Mhm, I did. Will I hear more innuendos if I let you ask for it one more time?” Akira grinned and tickled his lover’s side, earning a little yelp – and a smack.

“No, you’ll get smacked again if you do.”

“Fair enough.” Akira laughed – and then, he cupped both of Goro’s cheeks and pulled him down to kiss him; deep, thorough and hungry, the kind of kiss that made his lover first try to keep up and gain control over, and then melt helplessly under Akira’s lips, little, soft sounds spilling from him, ready for Akira to swallow them eagerly. The raven smiled when they pulled away for breath. Goro was panting, hands supporting themselves on Akira’s shoulders, eyes glazed over and a smile dancing on his pink from kissing lips. For a long while, all the raven could do was stare in wonder.

“…w-what?” Goro murmured finally, flushing and straightening up a little, sitting up again.

“I’m just thinking… this is what I’ll have in my bed for the rest of my life, hopefully.” he whispered; and his hand found Goro’s own, their matching rings clicking softly against one another. “I’m one lucky bastard.”

“You’re a walking cliché is what you are.”

“Uh-huh, tell yourself that. You’re the one who basically proposed to me during the light parade in the middle of Destinyland while fireworks were shooting in the sky.”

“I didn’t propose! I just… I just gave you a ring, that’s all!” the brunet protested as Akira grinned; and all Goro could do, in the end, was laugh – and then his boyfriend’s arms were around him and Akira was kissing him again, and the burning, sweet feeling in his heart seemed to spread over his whole body now, setting it alight.

 Bathrobes out of the way, their hands moved over their bodies. Akira’s legs shuddered and started to part, but Goro only smiled and shook his head, nipping on his lower lip lightly.

“No… I want you to be on top tonight.” he whispered, and Akira couldn’t help but grin against his lips.

“We can go both ways.”

“Confident, aren’t you?” Goro laughed, only to flush as he pulled away, looking quizzically down at Akira. The raven let him think, only massaging his lover’s sides. He knew that when Goro got an idea like so… well. Things were usually looking interesting for him.

“…Akira?” Goro breathed softly, still thoughtful; and then, he flushed, dark, and slipped from over the raven, and now Akira was absolutely certain he will do whatever his lover had in mind, no questions asked.

“Yes, love?”

“Would you mind… going a little rough tonight?”

“…of course not.” Akira bit his lip, eyes burning with anticipation. “Remember the safe word?”  

“Yes.” Goro whispered, and with another blush, reached to their bags, pulling out a little bottle of lube Akira packed, and then…

…the headband. The one with brown, fluffy bunny ears. Slowly, and refusing to turn around and look at Akira, Goro put it on. One of the ears flopped down adorably, and the raven felt a grin tug at his lips as he, too, crawled up from his position on the bed and behind his lover, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck possessively.

“My, my…” he whispered, in a soft, dangerous purr. “A little bunny I’ve gotten myself tonight, hm…? And one that is so very eager to play with me, too… does it turn you on, Goro?” he smirked, feeling his lover shudder as Akira’s one finger pressed against the tip of his quickly hardening cock.

“You should have told me before. I’d have played with you like that ages ago…”

Akira bit down – in a place he knew will be visible the next day, but he didn’t care, and seemingly, neither did Goro. Indeed, the brunet shuddered and _moaned_ , arching his back more into the touch, his legs shivering as Akira’s hand wrapped around his cock and started to pump him slowly.

Their position needed a little change. Soon, Akira was seated on the edge of the bed, Goro in his lap; his back resting against Akira’s chest and his wrists tied up with the strap of one of the bathrobes, hooked back behind Akira’s head, both tugging him closer and forcing Goro into an open, shameless position Akira _adored_ to see him in. He wished they had a mirror; still, to have his lover spread open like this and whimpering softly when Akira touched him and kissed his neck was a treat, whether he got to see it fully or not…

Slowly, Akira’s legs parted; and whether he liked it or not, Goro’s had to do so, too, and he was left open, gasping when Akira’s hands disappeared from over him and then came back, slick and wet; one wrapping once more around his cock, the other moving down, clever fingers pressing against his entrance…

“…don’t you want this, honey?” Akira whispered, voice thick and hot and sinful against Goro’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _F-fuck you_.” Goro growled, only to take in a sharp breath and tense up when Akira squeezed his hand lightly, clicking his tongue.

“I know for a fact this is a direct opposite of what you want tonight, my cute little bunny. So why won’t you beg for it…? I won’t know what to do if you won’t tell me…”

Akira’s lips moved a little bit back; to a place right behind Goro’s ear, to the little dip in skin that he _knew_ made his lover _crazy_ whenever he teased it. Now, too, he could feel Goro gasp and shudder, and then felt his hips jerk up at the sudden change in the pace of his hand, giving him even more pleasure, coaxing the answer out of him.

“I-Inside…” Goro whispered finally; Akira could almost feel the heat from his cheeks. “ _God_ , Akira, _please,_ I want you inside… s-so do it already… prepare me… and fuck _me_ , and…”

“Good boy.” Akira purred, timing the little praise perfectly, together with another move of his hand, a finger slipping finally in, revelling in the moan it pulled out of his lover. Goro struggled softly, trying to tug his hands free; and when that didn’t work, he grasped onto Akira’s hair for support, hips rutting, aimlessly, down on the spot, unable to control himself and yet unable to move properly in the position Akira was holding him it. It felt amazing; to be able to have Goro like this, spread open and at his mercy, forced to listen to whatever filth Akira was purring into his ears. To see him tremble and chase after how _good_ everything felt and know that this was how only Akira was allowed to see him – this was _his_ Goro, his and his alone…

“Good… just like that.” Akira kept whispering, drinking in the reactions his boyfriend was giving him. His fingers moved slowly, deliberately; first one, then two, massaging the brunet open. He could feel his impatience; could almost taste it, and yet Goro was so lost in pleasure he wasn’t demanding more just yet.

“You’re doing so well, Goro… you’re being so good for me. The way you sound… do you know how this makes me feel, love? It’s driving me crazy… I could listen to you forever just singing for me this way…”

The brunet’s body tensed up; and then, his head fell back against Akira’s shoulder, knocking almost painfully against his collarbone. For a split second, Akira wondered if Goro had come; and then, he smiled, realizing what happened – and curled his fingers again in the same way, watching with hungry eyes as his lover’s body tensed and arched up, low, choked-up whines leaving Goro’s lips as he rutted against Akira’s hand, all semblance of shame thrown out the window.

“How do you want it, love?” Akira whispered; his voice softer now, strained; and he could feel Goro’s breathless smile as he pushed back against him, until Akira gasped and fell back to lay flat on the bed.

Slowly, Goro gathered himself enough to stand up; groaning quietly when Akira’s hands slid away from him, both of them; and climb onto the raven, straddling him.

“Like this.” he purred, and then, before Akira could do or say anything, Goro had his tied wrists on his chest and his hips pushed down, taking him inside.

“… _fuck_.” Akira groaned, his hands shooting forward; steadying his lover, who looked like he might lose his balance any second now. Goro was so hot, so _soft_ and tight around him, it felt… _god_ , it felt…

“C-cat got your tongue?” Goro smiled, biting his lip as he rolled his hips, experimentally, for the first time. “Talk to me, Akira… tell me, h-how…”

“How good you are?” Akira smiled, allowing himself to relax; and be swept away with the sensation of it, with the pleasure Goro was giving him so willingly. He couldn’t stop himself; he sat back up after a moment, pulling him into his arms; Goro’s tied wrists hooking behind his neck, pulling him into a long, hungry kiss. They couldn’t move very well like this, but what did it matter, now they were so close; now Akira could scatter kisses all over his beloved’s face, now he could whisper into his ear how good he was, how perfect he felt – and how much he loved him, adored him.

“Akira… Akira, I—”

Goro pressed himself closer against him. Akira could feel him tremble, could feel his cock, hot and heavy between them and he smiled, sneaking a hand in to touch him, to drive him over the edge. The sight of Goro, hips jerking, his hole squeezing just _so good_ around him, eyes open wide and mouth slack as Akira’s name slipped from his lips like a prayer…

“Fuck, Goro, you’re—!”

They came together, soft, silent screams falling from tired lips; and for a moment more, they were rocking against one another, riding away their bliss. Akira had enough sense left to move his hand up quickly and untie his lover’s wrists; and he has been pulled close then, into a fiery kiss that slowly turned slow and loving as their bodies relaxed.

They fell to the soft bed, still wrapped tightly together; and Akira smiled as he threw off the headband from Goro’s head, petting his hair.

“…I love when you get ideas just before we do something.” he mumbled, cupping Goro’s cheeks as they parted. “God, I just… I love you so much.”

“Love you, too.” Goro smiled back, wincing slightly when Akira pulled out of him – and laughing when the raven slid away from his arms and picked him up, bridal style.

“ _What_ are you _doing_ , you _moron_?” Goro laughed, arms slack around Akira’s neck as he was carried to the bathroom – and kissed along the way a few times, too.

“Well, first I’m going to give you a repeat of our romantic bath… and cuddle and kiss you all through it.” Akira purred, kissing his lover’s nose. “Or maybe a shower, if you’d rather cuddle in bed. And then… I mean, it is our anniversary. So how about…” his voice trailed off suggestively; and Goro’s eyes shone as he understood his idea.

“…think we can order champagne? And strawberries?” he murmured, slipping onto his own feet and dragging Akira to the shower, rather than the spacious bathtub. “And then, we can cuddle and watch Disney whole night?”

“Mhm. Exactly.” Akira grinned, kissing Goro’s nose. “And you can pick whichever cheesy romantic ones you want to watch tonight.”

“Well, we _are_ in Destinyland, so…”

Akira rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“All of them?”

“All of them.”

“God… I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
